Atmosphere
by Arabelle Thorne
Summary: A songfic to TobyMacs song Atmosphere...A WilsonHouse fic...could be slash if you want it to be...Please Read And Review


Hey….sorry I haven't been on in a while…reality has a way of hogging my computer time  so….anyway….This is a House Wilson friendship fic could be implied slash but really…only if you want it to be….oh well…anyways…as usual I don't own anything 

Songfic with TobyMacs Atmosphere song (which is really great…the song I mean!). If you can, try to listen to it while you read this…. 3 A.T

House knocked once on the thick door to Wilson's office. When an answer didn't come he sighed heavily in frustration, opening the door for himself. What he saw, or didn't see, did not amuse him. He did not see Wilson at his desk working, but instead lying on the floor wearing the same outfit he had been wearing the previous day. Wilson's face was pink and even though his cheeks were dry, House could tell his friend had cried himself to sleep the night before. The spiral bond notebook James had used as a pillow pressed into his cheek painfully. It also showed signs of the night his friend must have had. Very gradually, House knelt down next to him and, careful not to wake him, pulled the notebook away.

After glancing to make sure he hadn't woken his friend he opened the notebook, pushing down the guilt that bubbled deep in his stomach. He scanned the first lines and closed it. He set it down next to James, but the words he had read were still in his mind.

'_I don't even want to live anymore.'_

House tenderly bit his lip and gently touched his friends shoulder. He'd been aware of Wilson's journal but he'd never seen it. He didn't understand why James wouldn't tell him things anymore.

_I know you keep a journal, and every page is rippled_

_From the tears that you cry_

Wilson opened his chocolate eyes confused by the legs he saw in front of him.

"House?" He guessed, his voice hoarse from his night of crying. His friend glanced at him, the notebook still in his hand. Wilson's bloodshot eyes grew large at the sight.

"Did you read it? What are you even doing in here? What time is it?" Wilson asked, trying to sound mean but it came across more meekly and confusedly then he would have liked. House shrugged. "I didn't read it." He lied, avoiding James steady gaze.

"You're lying..." James mumbled meekly, gently prying the notebook from his hand. "How much did you read?" House shrugged absently.

"Just the first line." Wilson flinched and looked down.

"I...I didn't...I was just upset and...I was mad...I lost another patient last night." He murmured. House sighed and gently placed his rough hand on James shoulder.

"I'm sure." He said, doubt creeping into his voice. Wilson glared at him.

"You don't even know what you're talking about!" Tears threatened to over spill his eyes and finally he looked down.

_Ain't no meanin' to your scribble_

_Cause words can't describe _

_What you've been feeling inside._

Pangs of guilt engulfed House and for a brief moment he thought of a pain other then his leg. For a split second, he thought about the pain he had seen in his friend's eyes.

"James…." He mumbled apologetically. James shook his head fervently his rumpled hair untangling itself slightly. House couldn't hold back a small smile as he carefully moved his hand to smooth James hair.

"Jimmy…." James head snapped towards his friend. "Jimmy…"Greg said again "It'll be alright…I promise." James closed his eyes to hold back the tears and shook his head. For the first time that day, Greg noticed the deep bags under his eyes , which were usually so bright but were now eerily dim.

"Its not gonna get better...everything's going wrong Greg…like you wouldn't believe…" James voice shook as quiet tears began to spill down his flushed cheeks.

_It's like thousand foot walls_

_And they're still on the rise_

Greg sighed and gently put his hands on James's shoulders. Then slowly, to James's surprise, he hugged him, almost protectively. Wilson's eyes closed tight, trying to keep more tears from seeping out, his body trembling as he suppressed his exhausted sobs. Tenderly, lovingly even, Greg rubbed James's back

"Shhh…It'll be fine…" Finally James cracked, his tears pouring down his face, dampening House's shirt.

"Thank… you…" Wilson stammered in between sniffles.

_But look up to a beautiful sound_

_And see for yourself_

_You're not that far down._

_And know this_

_I can not love a little _

_My promise to you is_

_Unconditional_

House smiled to himself as Wilson's warm body gradually grew heavy in his arms as he feel asleep.

"You're welcome" House murmured as he gently rocked the sleeping oncologist.

_I'll keep the light on, baby_

_Just keep the course you can weather the storm_

_I'll keep the light on, baby_

_You've come this far don't you ever lose heart now_

_Just turn around and I'll be there_

_I'm movin' into your_

_Atmosphere_

_Just turn around I'll be there_

_I'm moving to your_

_Atmosphere_

AN: Thanks to everybody who read this…just trying to get back in the swing on things…I love you all!

A. Thorne (in the sides of many)


End file.
